


She's My Best Friend

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, F/F, they were never sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: An alternate season 2 in a universe where Alex and Kara never called each other sister.





	1. Crossfire & Changing

It was just an ordinary movie night like any other of hundreds that Alex and Kara had had in the years since they had become best friends when the Danvers had taken Kara in. Alex was seated regularly on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Kara was stretched out with her head on a pillow and her feet in Alex’s lap. A giant bowl of popcorn, quickly emptying, rested on Kara’s stomach where they both could reach it. For the past hour though, Kara had been the only one eating any.

Alex hadn’t been watching the screen in that time either, and Kara had noticed. The blonde was watching as Alex, her face scrunched up in thought, wrung and picked at her hands. Kara reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. She hit the pause button.

The sudden lack of sound from the television startled Alex out of her thoughts, and she glanced at Kara.

“What's wrong? Why’d you turn it off?”

“You tell me,” Kara replied. “You’ve been completely zoned out for at least half an hour, Alex.”

“Oh,” Alex looked down, avoiding Kara’s gaze again. “Sorry. I guess I’m just a little distracted tonight.”

Kara pulled her legs off of Alex’s lap and sat up, crossing her legs, so she was facing Alex. “You don’t have to apologize. Do you want to talk about it? I’m a really good listener. Kryptonian hearing, ya know.” She poked Alex’s shoulder at her last statement and smiled when the joke got a soft laugh out of the brunette.

Alex took a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling before looking at Kara. “You know Maggie?”

“Your cop friend?”

Alex nodded. “She said something a few days ago that-” She shook her head. “She’s been down lately because her girlfriend broke up with her. And… when I saw her at the scene of that robbery that you stopped - the guys with the alien tech - I asked her if she wanted to do something that night. I wanted to help cheer her up. Get her mind off of her break up for a night.”

When Alex paused, Kara frowned. “OK.”

“Well she thought… She thought that I was asking her out. Like on a date.”

Kara’s chest tightened for a moment but she managed to keep her face neutral. “Oh. Is that…”

Alex shook her head. “She and I are just friends and that is all I want to be with her. But it did get me thinking. I had never really thought about it. Or maybe I did, but I didn’t want to?” Alex pulled her own feet up and under her so she was facing Kara on the couch.

“I’ve always tried to be perfect, you know? Perfect grades, perfect job. But the one part of my life that I have never been able to make perfect… was dating. I just never really liked it. I, I mean, I’ve tried. _You_ know. You’ve been there through it all. I got asked out. I just… I never liked being intimate… with guys. I just, I don't know, I thought maybe that's just not the way that I was built, you know? Just not my thing. I never… ”

Alex trailed off for a moment and her eyes filled with tears. Kara reached out and grabbed one of Alex’s hands in her own. Alex smiled nervously at her then took a deep breath and continued.

“I never thought that it was because of the other... that, that maybe I... I mean, I don't know. I don't know, now I just, I just can't stop thinking about…”

“About,” Kara prompted.

Alex squeezed Kara’s hand tightly. “That maybe there's truth to what she said. Maybe… No, not maybe. I do. I like women. I like…” Alex’s mouth clamped shut before she could finish her sentence. She tried to wipe away the tears that had started to fall but they just kept coming.

Kara pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you and so happy for you, Alex.”

Alex shook her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Kara countered. “I am.”

“You’re not..” Alex pulled back. “You’re not mad? Or… It doesn’t make you uncomfortable? If I’m… if I’m gay?”

“Not at all,” Kara exclaimed. “Wow, I guess we never really talked about this, huh?”

Alex tilted her head. “About what?”

Kara waved her hand. “Sexuality and gender and all that. On Krypton we didn’t have so many hang ups about that stuff. I’m not sure we even had labels for sexuality. If there were any I never learned them.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I was actually really confused about all that when I first got to earth, but everyone seemed so uncomfortable talking about it that I never brought up my questions with you or Eliza. I figured it out though. I still don’t think that differences in attraction are _any_ reason to discriminate against people, but I’ve come to understand the benefits of having different words people can use to identify how or to who or whether they feel attraction at all.”

“Huh,” Alex nodded to herself. “How come we’ve never talked about this before?”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. There always seemed like there were other, more alien problems to worry about? But I guess… since we are talking about it, I should tell you that I’m not straight either. I’m actually bisexual.” She waved her hand as Alex’s jaw dropped. “But this isn’t about me. This is about you! You are discovering something new about yourself and that is amazing and we should celebrate. Do you want ice cream? I want ice cream.”

Kara leapt up off of the couch and sped into the kitchen. Alex chuckled and wiped away the last of her tears. She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. When she lowered them, Kara was back in front of her with a quart of Rocky Road and two spoons. She passed one to Alex then clinked them together in a small salute.

“To you, Alex. And to the amazing woman I’m sure you’re going to find and fall in love with.”

They both dug into the ice cream and ate in silence for a few minutes. Kara quickly became engrossed in the ice cream. Alex watched her, smiling, grateful that Kara was such an amazing friend.

“Mmm,” Kara suddenly sat up straighter. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth. “Wait a minute. You said you don’t like Maggie like that, but it sounded like there is someone you _do_ like.”

Alex froze and visibly swallowed. She stabbed her spoon into the ice cream a few times, refusing to look up at Kara.

“Can we not talk about that part tonight? I just… It’s complicated, and there's no way she likes me back, and I’m not sure I have it in me to-”

“Of course,” Kara interrupted. “Just for the record, any woman would be _crazy_ not to like you. But we don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready. Whatever you need. Do you want to talk celebrity crushes instead? Because besides Lucy you are now the only other woman I know who likes women on this Earth, and I _need_ someone to agree with me about how cute Gillian Anderson is.”

Alex shook her head. “Gillian Anderson is _not_ cute, Kara.” She paused for dramatic effect. “She is _hot.”_

Kara leapt into the air, pumping her fist with excitement. “Yesssss!”

* * *

 

A week later, Alex was playing pool with Maggie at the bar and somehow losing spectacularly.

“Alright, what is going on, Danvers? I have gotten close to beating you before but you have never straight up lost like this.”

Alex scoffed. “What? You have _never_ gotten anywhere near close to beating me. And this… I’m just going easy on you.”

The last came out wholly unconvincing and Maggie shook her head. “Nope. Something is wrong. You are completely distracted. Spill.”

Alex’s shoulders dropped and she groaned, running a hand over her face. “I have a problem.”

“That much is obvious. What kind of problem?”

“A… a gay problem.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. “A gay problem. Ok. I’m good at those. Go on.”

Alex grabbed her beer and took a drink. “So, I came out to Kara…”

“What?! Alex that’s amazing!” Maggie’s smile faltered when she saw Alex’s frown. “Is that not amazing? Was she not OK with it?”

“No no, she was. She is. She’s been great about it.”

“OK, so what’s the problem?”

“I… ever since you suggested to me that I _might_ be gay I’ve been thinking. And remembering things. Things that I had either forgotten or pushed down so deep that it’s like they never happened. One of those things is feelings. Feelings for Kara.”

“Ahh,” Maggie nodded knowingly. “You have a crush on your best friend. Classic gay problem.” Maggie immediately backpedalled when she saw the broken look on Alex’s face. “Shit. Sorry, Danvers. I forgot you’re so new to this. I just meant that this happens to a lot of queer women. But I don’t mean it’s not hard. It can really suck. Especially if the friend doesn’t feel the same way.” She paused, then asked, “Have you talked to Kara about how you feel?”

Alex shook her head quickly. “No. No way. I can't.”

“Is she straight?”

“No.”

“Then why can’t you?”

“She is my _best_ friend, Mags. What if she doesn’t feel the same and it weirds her out and it makes everything awkward and uncomfortable?”

Maggie shrugged and nodded. “Honestly? That is one possibility. But in my experience it is always worth the risk. If you push down your feelings without talking to her your friendship will end up awkward anyway. It’s better for both of you if you get it out in the open.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. Now come on. I want to finish this game and finally beat you at pool.”

“Pfft, fat chance, Sawyer.”

* * *

 

As luck would have it, the next night was movie night. It was Alex’s turn to host, and she was straightening pillows when Kara landed on the balcony and let herself in through the balcony door.

“You do know I have a door, right?” Alex joked.

Kara stuck out her tongue. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Fair enough. Do you want something to drink?”

“Just water for now, I think.”

Kara sat down at the kitchen island as Alex went to retrieve two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

“Kara,” Alex tried to sound nonchalant as she spoke with her back still to the Kryptonian. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, Alex. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Alex slid one of the bottles across the countertop to Kara then played with the cap of her own. “I’m not exactly sure how to say it besides just...” she waved her hand.

Kara just watched her, her head tilted.

Alex waited, but when it was obvious Kara was waiting for her to continue she took a deep breath and said, “Ok, so you know how I came out to you and we said that night we weren’t going to talk about _who_ I have a crush on? Who I like?” Kara nodded, and Alex half shrugged, swinging her arm out. “Well, the reason I didn’t want to talk about it at the time was that the person I like is… you.”

Kara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Alex examined her face nervously, looking for any sign of what her reaction was.

“Say something?” Alex finally begged.

“Alex, I- Are you sure?”

Alex stiffened, and Kara saw her emotional walls start to go up. Kara moved forward as quickly as she dared without spooking Alex.

“Oh no, no. Alex, I didn’t mean… I just… Can we sit down?”

Alex nodded and they both moved to Alex’s couch. Kara sat first. Alex made a point to sit, not at the complete opposite end of the couch, but with a significant distance between them.

”OK, let me try to say that again in the way I mean,” Kara half asked. When Alex nodded, Kara continued. “First of all, you kind of took me by surprise. But also, I know from talking to people and reading things and watching things, that when you first come out to yourself everything can feel new and shiny.”

Alex nodded.

“So when I asked if you’re sure you feel that way about me I want to make sure it’s not just the shiny newness. Because, Alex?” Kara reached out, and Alex put her hand in hers. “Alex… I do feel the same way. I have had… I guess I have had a crush on you since I first came to live with your family. But at the same time I also value your friendship. A lot. You have no idea how much I would love to be with you in that way. To go out on dates with you and kiss you and fall asleep holding you. But I’m not willing to take that risk, to my heart or our friendship, unless you are absolutely sure.”

Alex was silent for a long moment, considering everything Kara had said. Finally she nodded. “You’re right. And I feel the same way. You are my best friend and I don’t want to lose that. But I have been thinking about this a _lot,_ Kara. And I’m sure. I am absolutely positive that what I’m feeling now? I have felt it for a long time. I have had feelings for you for a long time. I was just too scared to acknowledge it. Any of it. But now that I am here, now that I know, if you really do feel the same, I want to try us, if you do. I don’t want to waste any more time not being together if we could be together.”

By the time she finished speaking, she was smiling at Kara with tears in her eyes. Kara smiled right back at her, also misty eyed.

“Well ok then.”

Alex sagged against the back of the couch in relief and happiness. After a few moments of silence, Alex asked, “So… what now?”

Kara grabbed her phone with one hand and pulled the throw blanket off of the back of the couch with her other. “Now we order pizza and boot up Netflix and cuddle, if you’re OK with cuddling?”

“I am definitely ok with cuddling,” Alex replied, shifting and opening her arms. “But you don’t have to order pizza. I ordered some just before you got here.”

Kara’s face lit up and she scooted closer and let herself lean into Alex’s arms. “You are going to be the best girlfriend ever.”

They seperated only for Alex to answer the door when the pizza came. They sat up to eat, but Kara remained as close to Alex as she possibly could, their knees and shoulders touching, as they ate.

Three episodes into Brooklyn Nine-Nine later, Alex was leaning sideways against the arm of the sofa, and Kara was half on top of her, eyes drifting closed as she tried and failed to pay attention to the tv.

Alex ran a hand up and down Kara’s arm, and the blonde looked up at her.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re falling asleep on me,” Alex couldn’t help but smile as she said it. “Quite literally, actually.”

Kara groggily moved to shift. “Sorry-”

“No, no,” Alex pulled the blonde back down. “I didn’t say I minded.”

Kara let herself be pulled into Alex’s arms, even more fully than she had been before. “‘Kay. But you sh’d know I don’t sleep with girls on the first date.”

Alex laughed. “Oh, is this a date then?”

Kara looked up at her. “That ok?”

“More than ok.”

Kara placed her head back on Alex’s shoulder. “Good.” She yawned. “One more episode before I head home?”

Alex hit the button on the remote to play the next episode. She bit her lip.

“Kara?”

“Mmhmm?”

“How do you feel about kissing on a first date?”

“I have a rule,” Kara replied vaguely.

Alex waited for her to continue and when she didn’t, she poked Kara in the ribs.

“My rule,” Kara said, when she stopped giggling, “is that there is no kissing before the third date.”

Alex hummed, trying not to sound disappointed.

“But,” Kara continued, “I think in this scenario I’m willing to grant you a waiver.”

Alex laughed. “A waiver? That sounds very official.”

Kara pushed herself up so her face was hovering over Alex’s. “Oh yes. It’s very serious business.” She leaned down and captured Alex’s lips in a soft kiss.

Alex’s hand immediately move to the side of Kara’s face as they kissed. She was terrified and elated all at the same time. Her mind raced with the sensation of kissing her friend. It felt like she had waited years for this moment, even though she hadn’t realized it until recently.

It wasn’t long before Kara pulled back. She rested their foreheads together, her eyes still closed.

“Your heart is racing, Alex,” Kara whispered, half in awe and half worried.

Alex smiled and pecked Kara on the lips. “You’re a really good kisser. What did you expect to happen?”

Before Kara could respond, both of their cell phones buzzed. They both sighed and sat up, grabbing their respective phones to check the new messages.

“Metahuman attack,” Kara muttered.

Alex stood. “You go ahead. I’ll head to the DEO and meet you at the scene if you need backup.”

Kara pouted. “Why do I get the feeling we are always going to get interupted like this?”

Alex smiled sadly and pulled Kara into her arms. “I’ll make it up to you with an _amazing_ second date I promise.” She kissed Kara again then dropped her arms from around the Kryptonian. “Now go save the day, Supergirl.”

Kara smirked and with a gust of wind she was gone.

In the middle of the living room, Alex’s eyes widened in shock and excitement. “Oh my god. I’m dating Supergirl.”


	2. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara go on a date.  
> They tell their friends.

They decided to keep their new relationship status a secret to start. Maggie already knew of course, because Alex had discussed her feelings with her before admitting them to Kara. But both Alex and Kara were nervous about telling their other friends, who had known them longer, about their new romance. After so many years being so close, they had started to hear the occasional comment that they were practically sisters. While neither of them had ever felt _sisterly_ towards the other, these views by others made the prospect of announcing their relationship seem a bit daunting.

They also wanted time to themselves before they became an official couple in the eyes of the world. They wanted time to learn about this new side of each other in private, with no strings attached.

Which is why most of their dates had been at each other’s apartments so far. Until the Friday when Alex texted Kara halfway through the afternoon telling her to change into something nice after work because Alex was taking her out.

Alex arrived at exactly six as she said she would. Kara opened the door wearing a dark purple dress that made Alex’s jaw drop.

“Wow, Kar. You look gorgeous!”

Kara gaped right back at Alex, who was also wearing a dress. Hers in a dark navy blue.

“You…” Kara shook her head and pulled Alex in for a kiss. “You look amazing, Alex. So beautiful.”

Alex blushed and kissed her again.

“You said you want to go out tonight?” Kara asked when they both pulled back.

Alex nodded. “I have loved having you all to myself these past few weeks, but today is exactly a month since we first got together, and I want to take you out. On a real dinner date at a nice restaurant. If that’s ok?

Kara nodded and slipped her hand into Alex’s, pulling the door to her apartment closed behind her. “Lead on.”

The restaurant wasn’t far, Alex told Kara. They walked the three blocks to a tiny little Italian place that Kara was shocked to find she didn’t even know existed.

“Is this place new?”

Alex shook her head, holding the door open for Kara to enter. “They’ve been here a long time actually. I didn’t know it existed either, but Maggie has mentioned it a few times. She says this is the best authentic Italian food you can get in National City.”

“And Maggie would know,” Kara finished the thought for Alex, suddenly beaming with even more excitement than she had been before.

Alex gave her name to the host and they were immediately seated at a small cozy table in a far corner. The lights were low in the restaurant. There was a crisp white tablecloth on the table and candle at the center. Both women smiled at how romantic the setting was.

Alex ordered a glass of wine for herself. Kara debated for a few moments before asking for the same. She shrugged as the waiter walked away.

“I know it doesn’t affect me, but-”

“You like the taste,” Alex finished for her. “I know.”

Kara smiled happily and opened her menu. “So what’s good here? Did Maggie recommend anything?”

“She said the Pan Seared Gnocchi is her favorite, but that their homemade pasta is also to die for. You can customize a homemade pasta order I think.”

Kara pointed to her own menu. “Oh, I see it. Wow, whatever pasta style, sauce, and meat I want! And… oh my gosh, Alex. Tonight is unlimited pasta night.” She glanced up at Alex, who laughed.

“Go for it, Kara. Tonight is on me. Order whatever you like. You won't break my wallet, I promise.”

Kara’s eyes lit up and she glanced back down at the menu, hungrily reviewing all her options.

When the waiter returned with their wine, Alex looked at Kara to see if she was ready to order. When the blonde nodded, Alex started.

“I’ll have the Rigatoni Marsala, hold the mushrooms. With the side salad.

The waiter nodded, making the note on his pad. “And you miss?”

Kara sat up. “An order of the bruschetta to start. Then I’ll have the unlimited homemade pasta. The linguine with the creamy basil pesto please.”

“Any protein addition?” The waiter asked.

“Oh, yes,” Kara nodded. “Both the chicken and the meatballs please.”

The waiter looked a bit surprised, but didn’t say anything about the bulk of Kara’s order.

“Soup or salad?”

“What kind of soups do you have?”

“Minestrone or a hearty sausage and vegetable stew.”

“The stew please,” Kara said with a smile.

The waiter nodded, finished writing down the order, then walked away.

Alex chuckled.

“What?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head. “I love the looks on their faces when you order so much.”

Kara pouted, and Alex immediately reached across the table to grab her hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I love the reminder that you are more than just m- more than just Kara. That even though you are an amazing person every single day by just being you, you then go out and save people.” Kara smiled a bit at that, and Alex squeezed her hand. Then she added, jokingly, “And maybe I’m a bit selfish, and I also like the reminder that there is something about you that I get to know but almost everyone else doesn’t.”

Kara smirked. “Like how I know that you are a badass in the field but you are the biggest cuddle bug who ever lived?”

Alex laughed. “Yeah. Like that. But don’t go saying that too loud. You’ll ruin my image.”

The talk turned to work, both Catco and the DEO. They chatted about their days. Kara told Alex about the latest article she was working on and in what ways Snapper was being grumpy this week. Alex scowled at the mention of Snapper and half jokingly, half seriously offered to have a ‘chat’ with him to make him be nicer to her. Kara waved off the offer, but did lean in for a kiss in appreciation of how protective Alex was of her.

When the bruschetta appetizer Kara had ordered arrived with their soup and salad they shared it. Kara ate most of it though. Alex smiled lovingly as she watched Kara moan at the first taste of the bruschetta and readily accepted a bite when Kara held some out to her.

Their main course arrived not long after, and the conversation quieted as they both began to eat in earnest. It was Alex’s turn to moan in delight when she took her first bite of her pasta. Kara giggled at the noise and Alex stuck her tongue out at her as soon as she had swallowed.

They traded bites of their food on each other’s forks, enjoying the romantic atmosphere and each other’s company. Maggie had been right. It was the best Italian food that either Alex or Kara had ever had, short of Kara’s occasional flights to Italy itself when she craved authentic pizza.

When they were done eating, the waiter came back over to their table to ask if either of them wanted desert. Alex shook her head immediately, being full from the delicious pasta. She was surprised though when Kara also declined, claiming that she had achieved the ever elusive feeling of being full from a meal.

“Just the bill then,” Alex prompted.

“Right away, miss,” the waiter replied. He walked away and came back a few moments later with their bill, which Alex snapped up immediately.

“Alex,” Kara started to say.

“Nope,” Alex waved Kara’s objection away before she could even get the words out. “I know we always split it but tonight I want it to be my treat.”

“Ok,” Kara acquiesced. “But next time I get to pay.”

“Deal.” Alex slipped some bills in with the bill and set it back on the table. “It’s all set,” she said to the waiter when he came to collect it. “And thank you. The meal was delicious, and the service wonderful.”

Kara took Alex’s hand as soon as they exited the restaurant. She swung their arms lightly as they walked, holding hands, back towards her apartment. It was fully dark out, and the streets were almost unusually quiet. Alex took the opportunity on one corner to pull Kara into a kiss while they waited for the crosswalk signal to change. They both giggled when the sound of the walk signal interrupted the kiss which had unintentionally turned more serious than Alex had intended.

Alex walked Kara to her apartment door and kissed her again there, intending it to be a good night kiss.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” she murmured against Kara’s lips.

“Thank you for taking me out,” Kara replied, just as soft. “It was a lovely dinner.”

Alex squeezed Kara’s hands, which she held in her own. “I should let you get to bed. It’s getting late.”

Alex moved to step back, but Kara pulled on her hands to keep her in place.

“Stay?” Kara offered, blushing at her own words. “Stay with me tonight?”

Alex’s face lit up a bit, losing the disappointment of the thought of having to leave Kara.

“Really?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. I want you to stay. We don’t have to- I mean… just to sleep. Honestly I ate so much that I’m not sure I can do anything but sleep. And I'm not sure I'm ready for, uh… _that_ , to be honest. But I would like you to stay. If you want to.”

Alex framed Kara’s face with her hands and leaned in for a fierce kiss. “I’d love to stay the night with you,” she whispered when she pulled back.

“Yeah?” Kara confirmed.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

The next day at the DEO, Alex couldn’t stop smiling. She and Kara had cuddled and kissed until they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms. And in the morning Alex had woken up to Kara spooning her from behind and placing soft kisses on the back of her neck.

She felt like she was walking on a cloud. And people were noticing.

A few rookies had replied to her morning greeting with terrified looks. Alex had disregarded the response as confirmation that her badass reputation was securely in place, not realizing that the young agents were actually worried a friendly greeting from an agent rumored to be the most skilled in the entire DEO meant she might be plotting some exhausting and terrifying training for them.

Winn called her out on it after the morning briefing.

“What has gotten into you this morning, Alex?”

“What?” Alex looked at Winn, confused.

“What do you mean, what? You’re bouncing and… glowing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Alex blushed fiercely at the realization that she was indeed bouncing on her heels and that everyone could probably tell how happy she was.

“Oh, I, uh. I just had a really good date last night”

She replied as vaguely as she could but couldn’t stop her smile from getting bigger at a sudden memory of watching Kara dig into her pasta across the table in the romantic restaurant.

Winn’s eyebrows raised. “Must be some lady if she can turn badass Agent Danvers into a smiling marshmallow like this.”

Alex nodded before she could stop herself.

“Sooo,” Winn said teasingly, “when do we get to meet this special lady of yours?”

Alex stilled. “Uh… soon maybe? I’ll have to ask her.” As she spoke Alex frantically pulled out her phone and texted Kara.

_Need to talk. ASAP_

Kara’s response was almost immediate.

_What’s wrong? Are you ok?_

Alex shook her head to herself, completely ignoring Winn now.

_Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Apparently spending the night made me all gooey and stuff and everyone is noticing at work._

_Awww, that’s cute <3 _

_I’m glad you think so but Winn just asked me who the special lady is._

_Oh, I see. Are you free for lunch? I’ll meet you at Noonan’s?_

_It’s a date <3_

* * *

 

“So Winn is getting curious,” Kara said between popping fries into her mouth.

Alex nodded around a bite of her hamburger. She kept her face as neutral as she could, trying to gauge Kara’s thoughts.

“Well, he’s not the only one. I guess I’ve been looking more cheerful too. Eve asked me about it this morning too.”

Alex nearly choked as she laughed. “You? _More_ cheerful?”

“Har har har. Laugh it up.” Kara took a sip of her drink. “But I do think… that it might be time to tell people that we are together.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, trying not to smile. “You do?”

Kara shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind people knowing. No, that’s not right. I- I want people to know that I’m with you and you’re with me. If that’s something you want too.”

“It is,” Alex encouraged. “It absolutely is. But I was worried you might not want to. To be honest I-”

When Alex paused, Kara asked, “What?”

“I have been starting to wonder if maybe you were embarrassed to be dating me. You know what people say. We grew up together. They think we’re basically sisters.”

“We are _not_ sisters, Alex,” Kara insisted. “We have never been sisters. And I will never _ever_  be ashamed to be with you. Ever.”

Alex exhaled a breath and smiled. “So we can tell them?”

Kara nodded. “We can and we should and we will. Is everyone still planning to hang out at the bar tonight?”

Alex nodded.

“Then why not do it then?”

Alex shrugged. “Ok, sure. Yeah.”

“Great. Gosh, I’m so excited!” Kara exclaimed. She glanced at her watch. “Dang, it’s getting late. I have to get back to the office. There’s a staff meeting at one. I’ll see you at the bar later, ok?”

“Ok.”

Kara snuck a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek and rushed off, leaving Alex to finish the few fries left on her plate.

* * *

 

That night at the bar Alex arrived before Kara. She got herself a beer and joined Winn, James, Maggie, and Lena at the table. She fidgeted as she listened to but didn’t participate in the conversation.

Winn noticed Alex’s apparent discomfort. “Alex you look nervous. What’s up?”

“Not nervous,” Alex insisted. “Excited. My girlfriend is coming tonight.”

Winn let out a whoop. “Finally!”

Alex laughed and shook her head. Maggie took a sip of her own beer to hide her smile.

At that moment, the door opened and Kara walked in.

“Kara,” Winn shouted as Kara joined them. “Alex’s new girlfriend is coming tonight!”

Kara smirked at James and winked at Alex. “I know. She just arrived.”

“What?”

“Where?”

Half the table turned to look towards the door. Maggie tried and failed to hide a laugh.

“Right in front of you,” Kara replied.

“I’m confused,” Winn said. “Alex, is your girlfriend invisible?”

Alex shook her head and put an arm around Kara’s waist. “Nope. But she is super strong. My girlfriend… is Kara.” She kissed Kara’s cheek to emphasise the point and Kara let out a cheesy giggle.

Winn bumbled, James gaped, and Maggie stood to pull the two women into a hug.

“Well it’s about damn time, you two. I thought you were going to make me keep the secret forever.” She squeezed Alex and Kara before letting go. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“You knew?” James still seemed baffled.

“She helped it happen,” Alex confirmed, smiling warmly at Maggie.

“And you are welcome for that,” Maggie joked, taking a small bow.

Alex elbowed her playfully as Kara laughed out loud.

“You two,” Winn drawled, standing. “Make an adorable couple. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

James nodded. “I agree. I wouldn’t have guessed it, but now I do see it. The way you look at each other… Winn is right. You make a great couple. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks you guys.” Kara bounced on her toes.

“Yeah,” Alex seconded.

“Kara, you need a drink so we can toast to you two,” Maggie declared.

“Hear hear!” The boys coroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Next time we jump all the way to Valentines Day (I think)


	3. Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day and Alex has a realization

Kara knocked softly before letting herself into Alex’s apartment. She held a bouquet of roses in one hand and her purse in the other. She surveyed the apartment as she slipped off her jacket. 

The apartment was dim, lit by the fireplace and a few candles on the kitchen counter and dining room table. The smell of pasta came from the oven. Soft music was playing. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

“Alex?” Kara called her girlfriend’s name softly.

“Kara?”

The bathroom door opened and Alex stepped out into the living room. She was wearing a silk robe tied at the waist. Kara couldn’t tell what, if anything, Alex was wearing underneath but the robe itself was enough to make her mouth go dry.

“Wow. You look…” Kara glanced down at the pink dress she was wearing before looking back up at Alex. “Did I miss a note about the dress code for tonight?”

“You’re early,” Alex smiled nervously. “Or maybe I'm late. Give me two minutes?”

Kara nodded quickly then turned her back in case Alex wanted to change in her bedroom, which didn’t have a door.

Kara walked into the kitchen. “Did you cook?” 

“No,” Alex laughed from behind her. “I got take out from that Italian place. The one we went to the first time we went out out.”

“The place with the all you can eat pasta?!” Kara nearly spun around in her excitement but caught herself at the last moment.

“Well,” Alex replied, “they don’t do all you can eat take out. They don’t actually do take out at all actually, but I convinced them to do me a favor this once. I got us a pan of their lasagna. And I stopped at that little wine shop over on Third and got a bottle of that red that’s so amazing. You can turn around now.”

Kara turned to find Alex wearing a simple but beautiful dark blue dress. 

“Wow.”

Alex chuckled and walked forward to slip her arms around Kara's waist. “You said that already.”

“It's true though. You take my breath away no matter what you wear but tonight you look especially beautiful.”

Alex blushed. She waved a hand at Kara. “You do too, by the way. So beautiful.”

Kara shrugged off the compliment. “This dress is old. You've seen it before.” 

Alex quieted Kara with a quick kiss. “I like this dress. It's one of my favorites of yours.”

Kara smiled. “Ok.” She leaned in for another kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Alex smiled back at her. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Kara smiled back softly. “Oh!” She turned around and grabbed the flowers from the counter behind her. “These are for you.” 

Alex took them and smiled. “They're gorgeous, Kara. Thank you.” She walked around the counter to the cabinets and pulled out a vase. “Let me put them in some water and then we can eat.” 

Kara watched Alex fill the vase with water and cut the stems of the roses before placing them in the vase. She smirked at a sudden thought. “You didn't say anything about dessert. Did you get us something or are you dessert? You did look gorgeous in that robe.” 

Alex stumbled a bit as she turned and placed the base on the counter. She blushed again. 

“Well… I, uh, I got some cookies from the bakery downstairs. But I did think maybe… ahem… yeah, I…what you…”

Kara finally took pity on her girlfriend. “How about we eat that delicious smelling lasagna first and talk about the rest of it all later.”

Alex sighed. “Yes, please.”

Alex filled them both glasses of wine while Kara pulled the lasagna from the oven and placed it on the table. 

“How was your day?” Alex asked once they were both seated and eating. 

Kara nodded before swallowing a bite of her lasagna. “It was pretty good. Snapper was actually in a good mood today. He isn't going to let me write a piece about Mxyztptlk, but he is going to let me write a whole series about the challenges that alien immigrants are facing in National City, highlighting the gaps in community resources and support that they need.”

“Like immigration lawyers?” Alex asked before taking a sip of her wine. 

Kara tilted her head. “Sort of. I'm more interested in the less obvious things they need. Some things I know from when I first arrived on Earth. I remember needing to learn the language and adapt to a brand new society. But I had it easy. I had Clark and your parents and you. I had someone to find me somewhere to live and get me enrolled in school. And I was a kid when I landed. Aliens who come here as adults need all that _ and _ help figuring out how to adapt their skills into an equivalent job here on Earth.

Alex leaned forward in her chair. “Wow, you've thought a lot about this.”

Kara nodded. “For a long time I pushed my alien-ness away and just wanted to be human. But since becoming Supergirl, and more recently since we started going to that alien bar, I've been getting more comfortable with it all. I've been talking to more aliens lately and it's made me realize how lucky I was to be taken in by your parents. Not every alien gets all the support I got from your family. If this series helps shed some light on those needs then maybe people and organizations will start filling in the gaps that exist.”

By the time Kara finished speaking Alex had tears in her eyes. She reached across the table and took Kara's hand. 

“That's amazing, Kara.”

Kara shrugged. 

Alex shook her head. “No, it is! You already do so much as Supergirl and as Kara. And now this too. I think it's amazing that you want to take your experience and use it to help others.”

Kara smiled modestly back at Alex. 

Alex squeezed her hand then reached for her fork again. “Have you told Lena about this yet?” 

Kara shook her head. “No. Why?” 

“Well, L Corp is expanding their charity giving, right? Maybe if they haven’t allocated all of their funds yet they’d be interested in taking the lead on building some of the services you're talking about.”

Kara lit up. “That's a great idea! L Corp could partner with existing community service organizations or something to enhance the stuff they do for humans today so that they can also meet the alien communities needs. I'll have to text Jess to schedule a meeting with Lena. It's going to take me at least a few weeks to get all the interviews done that I want to do for the series. Maybe I can partner with her through the series and by the time the series is finished we could have a proposal for the L Corp board.”

Alex lifted her glass in a toast. “My girlfriend, saving the world in every possible way.”

Kara shook her head and laughed but clinked her glass with Alex’s. “Speaking of saving the world, how were things at the DEO today? I didn’t get any calls for Supergirl.”

Alex finished her sip of wine before answering. “It was pretty slow crime wise. I was able to spend the day in the lab working on some things I’ve fallen behind on.”

“Ooo, science,” Kara exclaimed around the last of her third piece of lasagna. “What are you working on?”

“I’m currently trying to reverse engineer that gun I found on Slaver’s Moon. It fires an energy blast, so we wouldn’t have to spend so much on bullets, but more importantly it’s also non-lethal. It’s essentially a really powerful stun gun. If we can figure out how to make more the DEO wouldn’t have to cause as many casualties as it does today.”

“I’m all for that,” Kara jumped in. “I know the agents are just doing their jobs but it really bothers me how many people, alien or otherwise, die at the hands of DEO agents.”

“I know,” Alex nodded. “Me too. Which is why J’onn gave me permission to make reverse engineering a better option my top research priority.”

“Well I’m glad,” Kara sighed and sat back in her chair. “That was delicious but I’m not sure I can eat any more of it.”

At the suggestion of dinner being over, Alex looked down at her own empty plate. “Mmhmm.” She grabbed her nearly empty wine glass and swirled the liquid around, watching it.

Kara frowned at her girlfriend, who suddenly seemed worried. She tilted her head and tried to catch Alex’s eye. “You ok?”

Alex glanced up at Kara’s worried look and straightened. “Yeah, of course. Yeah.”

Kara looked at Alex for a moment before pushing back her chair. “There are leftovers. Let me cover this and put it in the fridge.”

“Sure,” Alex replied, her gaze having gone back to her glass.

Kara grabbed the lasagna pan and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out some aluminum foil to cover the top of the pan before sliding it onto a free shelf in the refrigerator.

When she made her way back to the table, Alex looked even more worried. Kara ignored her previous seat across from Alex and instead pulled out the chair next to her. She took Alex’s hands, which she was practically wringing, in her own.

“Alex? Hey, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Alex met Kara’s gaze and Kara saw she was almost in tears. Alex took a breath before stating, “We’ve been dating for three months.”

“Yes, we have,” Kara confirmed, confused.

“ _ And _ it’s Valentines Day.”

“That’s also true. I’m sorry, Alex. I’m not following.”

Alex huffed and tried to look anywhere but at Kara. “We… we haven’t had sex yet and I haven’t wanted to but it’s been three months and I thought if any day would make me want to have sex it would be Valentines Day but I still don’t and I-”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Kara interrupted. “Slow down, Alex. Ok,” she rubbed her hands up and down Alex’s arms to comfort her. “I think I understand now. You don’t want to have sex.”

Alex nodded.

“But you want to want to have sex, or you at least feel like you  _ should  _ want to have sex.”

Alex nodded again.

Kara sighed and pulled Alex into a hug. “Oh, sweetie. You don’t have to.  _ We  _ don’t have to. I wish you’d said something earlier. I had no idea you were so worried about this.”

“How are you so calm right now?” Alex stuttered out.

Kara pulled back. “Because this is a totally normal thing and you have nothing to be worried about.”

“But- if…What if I never want to have sex? What if I’m... asexual? What does that mean for us?”

Kara looked around and instead of answering asked, “Do you mind if we move to the living room? I think we’d be more comfortable.”

Alex shrugged and let Kara pull her up and lead her to the sofa. When they both were comfortable and facing each other on the couch Kara nodded.

“Ok so, first of all let me just state for the record that no matter what you want or don’t want physically from this relationship I am not going anywhere, ok? You’re not going to scare me away.”

Alex shook her head in disbelief, but Kara just nodded back more fiercely before speaking again. 

“So, you think you might be asexual?”

Alex nodded. “I’ve been doing research on the LGBTQ community since I came out. I came across the word a few weeks ago and it just… it fits. I mean, I love kissing you and cuddling with you. I love everything we’ve done so far. I’ve just never wanted to have sex. With anyone.”

Kara nodded along as Alex continued.

“I mean… there’s apparently different kinds of asexual people? I don’t really understand it all yet but there’s a thing called demisexual where you just need to really really feel connected with someone before you feel the desire to have sex. I don’t know if I’m asexual asexual or maybe demisexual or maybe something else? I mean, I’m not  _ opposed _ to the idea of sex I’ve just never felt...”

“The lust part?” Kara finished for her with a smile. When Alex blushed and nodded, Kara laughed before leaning forward to kiss Alex’s cheek.

“I meant what I said earlier, Al. We don’t have to have sex for this relationship to work. I don’t need or want anything more from you than you’re comfortable with.” Kara took a deep breath and squeezed Alex’s hand. “I wish you’d told me sooner that you were so concerned over all this, but I understand why you didn’t. The expectation from society that everyone should want to have sex is overwhelming.”

Alex nodded and slumped forward to lean on Kara. “Thank you for being so amazing,” she muttered into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara turned her head to kiss Alex’s temple. “Thank  _ you _ for telling me. Do you want to talk some more?”

Alex shook her head, still against Kara’s shoulder. “Not really. Can we talk about something else?”

Kara nodded. “Of course. We can talk, or not talk. Did you say something earlier about cookies?”


	4. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two big notes for this chapter:  
> 1\. This is the last episode or arc that I had any ideas for, and my motivation for this one has all but dried up. So I'm marking this as the final chapter (for now). Hopefully one day I'll get inspiration and add to this fic again, but for now, it's complete.  
> 2\. There's some discussion of asexuality in this chapter that I feel the need to put a disclaimer on. I write Alex as one particular perspective and experience of asexuality. That doesn't mean she represents all asexual people.

She should have expected this, Alex thought to herself as Kara’s voice cut off from the speaker in the upper corner of the glass and cinder block cell she was trapped in. She should have known that someone eventually would learn that private citizen Alex Danvers was in a relationship with the caped superhero that protected National City. But she had gotten so lost in the joy of being with Kara that she had all but forgotten that she was also dating Supergirl.

And now she had been kidnapped. Subdued in the elevator of her own apartment building by a man she probably would have taken down easily had she not been distracted, still floating from an amazing date with Kara. He had knocked her out, taken her to this place (wherever she was), and put her in a glass and cinder block box which she had frustratingly been unable to get herself out of. 

Her kidnapper, Rick Malverne apparently, had let her speak to Kara through the speakers and security cameras lining the top of the cage. They’d only been able to speak for a few moments, with Rick taunting her for half of that time about the fact that she was “dating Supergirl.” But it was long enough for Alex to assure Kara that she wasn’t injured. And to insist that keeping the mantle of Supergirl secure was more important than her own life. 

Alex had heard the emotions in Kara’s voice when she had all but stated outright that Kara should let Alex die if that was the only way to keep her identity a secret. It had broken Alex’s heart to say it. But she knew that she had to keep Kara safe. As both a girlfriend and DEO agent, that was her first priority always. So she had said it, and she had held her tears back hopefully long enough that Kara hadn’t seen them before the connection was lost.

She distantly hoped that when she did get out of here she would have a chance at Malverne before they locked him away. What kind of sick, twisted person would do something like this? Alex tried to remember details about Rick from high school. She remembered distantly that there had been rumors of Rick having trouble at home, but as he hadn't been in her friend group she hadn't paid much attention to him or rumors about him. The only time she even remembered really crossing his path at school was when he had asked her to the homecoming dance their junior year. She had said no, because she already had plans to go with Kara and some other friends as a group. Surely he hadn't held a grudge about a silly high school dance. 

Alex shook the thought away and growled in frustration as she paced the cell. There had to be a way to help the DEO find her. She paced back and forth a few more times before glancing up at one of the security cameras. Maybe there was a way. 

It took a few tries, but she was able to get the camera detached. Cutting the tracker out of her arm was a more difficult task, but she gritt her teeth and powered through the pain. When she plugged the cable into the end of the tracker it changed color, which seemed like a good sign.

* * *

 

Barely ten minutes after she had plugged her tracker into the cable, she heard a muffled bang. Then she thought she heard Kara’s voice. But it sounded off. Wrong somehow. Like Kara wasn’t really there. She heard Kara shout, “I’m here, Alex. I’m coming to get you.”

Too late Alex realized that the sound of Kara’s voice was coming through the speakers, not from nearby. She was confused for a moment then realized that Rick must have tricked Kara into thinking she knew where Alex was. He likely had some kind of trap wherever Kara was to hurt or incapacitate her. Alex shouted Kara’s name to try to warn her just as the pipe at the bottom of the cell rattled and water began rushing out of it.

“Shit,” Alex muttered.

There was no outlet or drain so the water quickly began to fill the cell. Alex scrambled in her mind for any training that might be useful. The water was knee high when she remembered an old trick she’d heard about once. She quickly stripped off her pants and tied the legs together to make them as airtight as possible. Then she filled them with as much air as she could and slipped them over her head as a flotation device.

As the water rose and lifted her off of her feet, Alex reached up and tried to loosen the fencing covering the top of the cell. It wouldn’t budge no matter how hard she tried. She tried to keep her panic at bay as she gasped for her last lungfuls of air before the water reached the top. 

When there was no more air she let herself sink down from the fencing. She thought she heard a series of bangs, muffled through the water as she struggled to stay conscious, her lungs screaming for air.

Then, suddenly, just as her vision began to darken at the edges, there was a crash, and she was being swept out of the cell, the water carrying her out and onto the concrete of the building she was in. She felt herself skid across the floor as the water dispersed, but was too disoriented to do anything but gulp in lungfulls of air as she was brought to a halt. 

“Alex!” Kara’s voice shouted.

Alex gasped for air as, with a flash of blue and red, Kara knelt by her side and pulled her head into her lap. As soon as Alex could make her hands move she reached for Kara’s hands, her arms; anything to prove that this was real and she wasn’t dreaming of Kara as she died.

“You held on,” Kara cried above her.

“I- I held on,” Alex repeated back to her, before the darkness closed in again and she passed out.

* * *

 

When Alex woke again the first thing she noticed was that she was warm and dry. She blinked open her eyes and found herself in a bed in the DEO’s medical bay. She blinked lazily as the events of the last twenty four hours came back to her. Her heart swelled. Kara had found her. Kara had saved her.

Kara. Alex turned to look for her girlfriend and spotted her standing at a window at the other side of the room. Kara had changed out of her super suit into DEO issue sweats and was fidgeting with her hands.

Alex took a deep breath. Kara, evidently hearing her move, immediately turned and rushed towards her. 

“Alex, you’re awake!”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, reaching up to let Kara take her hands. “Yeah, I am. Are you ok?”

“Alex,” Kara scolded. “Am  _ I  _ ok? Are you kidding? Alex you nearly died!”

“Kara,” Alex squeezed the hero's hands, “Are you ok?”

Kara’s face crumbled and she lurched forward, burying her face in Alex’s stomach.

“Oh, sweetie,” Alex whispered. “I’m ok. I’m alive. You saved me.”

Kara pulled back. “But I almost lost you in the first place. Alex I don’t know what I’d do without you. I- I love you.”

Kara immediately froze, realizing that she and Alex had not said those three words to each other yet.

“I- I mean. I-”

“Shhh,” Alex shifted so she could sit up, wincing slightly at the aches that spread through her body. She rubbed her hands up and down Kara’s arms. “Hey, look at me.” She waited for Kara’s eyes to meet hers. “I love you too, Kara Danvers.”

Kara continued crying but a smile broke across her face. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do.” Alex tugged on Kara’s collar and, when the Kryptonian leaned in, kissed her.

Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders, but when Alex yelped in pain, she pulled back.

“Oh no, are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Alex waved it off. “I'm OK. It’s just my shoulder. Where I cut out my tracker. It’s a little sore.”

“I saw that when I brought you in,” Kara mused. “What did you do that with? The doctor’s said it was a little jagged and will probably leave a scar.”

Alex shrugged. “Credit card.”

Kara gaped at her for a moment. “A credit c- Oh Rao, I am in love with a crazy badass.”

“And I am in love with Supergirl,” Alex replied, pulling Kara in for another kiss.

* * *

####  Doctor Hamilton wanted Alex to stay overnight, but Alex refused and the doctor didn't make it an order. With Kara's promise that she would stay with Alex overnight and watch her for any signs of further problems, she was allowed to take Alex home. Kara had to negotiate their destination with Alex, but finally won when she pointed out that the stairs up and down to the bed in her apartment could be dangerous with Alex still unsteady on her feet. By this point Alex was tiring from debriefs and just the strain put on her body, and even let Kara fly her to the loft. 

Kara touched down softly and set Alex on her feet. Alex wobbled only a little before steadying herself. 

Kara kissed Alex's cheek. “Are you OK to get to bed on your own?” 

Alex nodded, then shifted uncomfortably. “I think I need a shower first. I feel gross.” 

Kara nodded, but noted the slight hesitation in Alex's voice. “Do you want help?” 

“No, no, I'll be OK,” Alex shook her head. She smiled at Kara then seemed to steel herself as she headed into the bathroom. 

Kara went to the kitchen and pulled out some crackers, but kept her senses tuned to Alex, who's heartbeat sped up at the same time Kara heard the shower turn on. The water immediately turned off again and Kara could hear Alex muttering to herself angrily. 

“If you're too tired for a full shower I have washcloths in the cabinet over the sink,” Kara offered, raising her voice enough so Alex could hear her but keeping her tone casual. 

There was a pause, then she heard Alex sigh, in relief or defeat she couldn't tell. 

“Ok, thanks. Maybe I'll do that instead.” 

Kara frowned. Obviously this incident was going to have a lasting effect on Alex. Kara hoped she would be able put her own fears aside to help her through it. 

* * *

Ten minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom looking tired but a little bit refreshed. Kara was waiting for her with a pair of soft pajamas, and turned her back while Alex changed into them. 

“You don't have to do that, you know,” Alex said softly as she pulled on the pants covered in tacos. “Just because we haven't had sex doesn't mean you can't watch me change. You saw me naked plenty of times before we started dating.”

Kara peeked over her shoulder before turning fully around. She closed the gap between the and helped Alex pull the tank top on over her injured shoulder. 

“I guess I didn't want to assume that you'd be OK with me, like, ogling you. You know- because…”

“Because I'm ace?” Alex asked, her voice not quite hiding a little annoyance. She sighed. “Kara, I honestly don't mind. Even if I'm not really into sex itself it's nice knowing that you think of me that way. You don't have to force yourself to stop.”

Kara nodded, embarrassed. “Sorry. I should have just asked instead of assuming.” 

Alex slid into the bed and pulled Kara down beside her. She wrapped her arms around Kara once she was fully in the bed. 

“Yes. You're a bit of a dummy sometimes,” she teased. 

Kara laughed and pulled closer to Alex. She wrapped the woman in her arms and buried her nose in her shoulder. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while before Kara pulled her head back a little. 

“Did you use my grapefruit lotion?”

“Yeah. Is that OK?” 

Kara nodded. “It smells nice on you.”

“You like when I'm in your bed and smell like you, do you?” Alex teased, causing Kara to blush. Alex kissed Kara softly before pulling back. 

“That reminds me. I've been thinking the past few weeks. Just because I don't feel the urge to have sex, doesn't mean we can't.”

Kara's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Alex, I would  _ never  _ pressure you to do something you're not into.” 

Alex nodded. “I know. But the more I think about it the more I think I'd be OK trying. With you. With other people it always felt like an obligation, but you don't make it feel that way. Especially since Valentines Day. And who knows, maybe I'll enjoy it, even if it's not something I care about.”

Kara pulled back further and all but gaped at Alex. She couldn't help her eyes slipping down to the tie on the pajama pants Alex was wearing. “So, you're saying you want to have sex?”

Alex laughed and blushed. “Well if you want to get technical about it I wouldn't use the word 'want’. And I definitely don't mean right now. But yeah. I guess I'm saying I'd be open to trying it.”

Kara flopped dramatically back down. “oh, Rao! What a day.”

Alex laughed. “Sorry. I didn't intend to bring it up tonight, but it just kind of popped into my head. I guess when I'm this tired I just talk about whatever pops into my head.”

“It's OK, “Kara shook her head.” It's just been a hell of a day. Even before the sex talk.” at the mention of the day's events Kara's eyes suddenly filled with tears.” I thought I was going to lose you today, Alex.”

“I know.” Alex pulled Kara back down and kissed her forehead. “But you didn't. You saved me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” 

Kara nodded. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

“Good.” Kara reached down and pulled the blankets over them. “You should get some sleep.”

Alex nodded, her eyes drooping as the exhaustion caught up with her again. “Stay and sleep with me?” 

“Nowhere I'd rather be.”


End file.
